


Red String of Fate

by CaseyMarie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, fic begins when they reach towa hills btw, guess who finally got to play udg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Nothing ever works out how Touko wants, although that's not necessarily a bad thing.





	Red String of Fate

"The red string tied to my pinky... I can feel it tugging!"

Of course, that was wrong. It wasn't entirely wrong, Touko could feel that damned string tugging, but it had never tugged in the direction of her Master.

Touko, the  _blessed_ child with the ability to see red strings connecting people to their soulmates. She trudged through life day by day, trying to ignore the faint lines that never failed to remind her how dreadfully alone she was. And then she'd found  _him_. He wasn't her soulmate, she could tell that as soon as she'd seen him, but that didn't stop the flutter in her chest and how time seemed to stop when she was near him.

Her love letter pinned to the bulletin board where the whole school could see stopped those feelings pretty quickly though.

Meeting Master Byakuya had been a breath of fresh air. She could tell, he was the one for her. Their love couldn't be stopped because of their lack of connecting strings, or by Byakuya's insistence that he wanted nothing to do with her. It wouldn't take long before he realised his true feelings and they got married and had a total of eighteen children to prove the love between them.

And then Touko had met Komaru Naegi and everything had gone downhill.

It was all that Servant's fault, she had begrudgingly decided. He gave her the creeps, sending shivers down her spine whenever she thought of him, but here she was, following his orders like some dog. If she was to be a dog it would be by Master's command only. She was told to find Komaru and lead her safely to Towa Hills for some hope garbage. It all reminded her too much of that _other guy_ , if he was more perverse and obsessive.

But then Touko had stumbled back to her own self rather then  _her_ , dropped the scissors she'd been holding, and followed the red string tied to her pinky with shock to the hand of some big-breasted bimbo standing in front of her with a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes. Touko said the only thing she could:

"Who- Who are you?!"

It took one more moment to realise that,  _of course_ , this had to be Komaru Naegi, and Touko felt a violent urge to throw herself off of the hospital roof right there and then.

Back in the present, Komaru started talking next to her about how hard it would be to find Master in a building of this size. It wouldn't be a problem if Touko's string was tugging in his direction - the rightful direction - instead of stupid Omaru's, but... Touko found that she didn't really mind that anymore. She wasn't sure when she'd accepted it. Maybe when Komaru had called Touko her friend...

Touko wiped a line of drool from her mouth, disguising her thoughts through another comment about Master Byakuya. Komaru's expression turned exasperated, before they continued on.

* * *

Komaru was both visibly exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed. After going through what they'd just gone through, Touko didn't blame her.

"...Come on," she said softly.

Komaru nodded firmly, sparing the wreckage of Big Bang Monokuma one last glance before they turned their backs on the angered shouts of the adults and headed inside. Monaca was trapped under rubble. The knowledge that if she survived she'd be left crippled gave Touko a small amount of satisfaction. But it didn't matter. She'd spouted some crap about hope and despair and her displeasure at the way things ended, but all that mattered was they were finally done and Komaru had Master Byakuya's key in hand and they were running towards his cell as the brats' base crumbled around them.

* * *

_Ghosts don't exist._

Touko told herself that, but the heat from Komaru's body was enough to distract her, even if she was stealing the blanket, leaving Touko shivering on her side of the bed. Red string was tangled between them, keeping Touko as close as possible to Komaru. She was sure if she moved the string would move with her but a part of her didn't want to so she didn't.

If she told Komaru that she loved her, what would her answer be?

Of course, it wasn't certain that Touko even  _liked_ her that way, let alone  _loved_. It was just the whole 'soulmate' thing influencing her feelings, obviously. Feeling that way towards Komaru of all people - let alone a  _girl_  - was out of the question. Probably.

"Toki..." Komaru murmured, and Touko jolted to attention.

"Who are y-you calling T-Toki?" she snapped.

Komaru mumbled something unintelligible in response and Touko realised that she'd been talking in her sleep.  _Oh_. Her face heated up instantly and she rolled over, her back now facing Komaru. There was no way she was dreaming about Touko, that would just be weird, right? Besides, no one in their right mind would dream about Touko outside of a nightmare.

Although she'd never said that Komaru was in any sort of right mind.

"Huuuh?" Komaru mumbled, shifting in bed. "Touko..? Are you still awake?"

"N- No thanks to y-you," she hissed. "Go to sleep, and t-try to share the blanket this time."

Komaru yawned, sitting up sluggishly. "Sorry." She draped the blanket over Touko before laying back down, curling up against Touko's back. "Nuh night..."

"Wh- Wh- What are you doing so close?!" Touko demanded, not exactly feeling ungrateful for it.

"Warm..." Komaru responded, as if that was a proper answer.

Touko harrumphed, sleep lost to her now. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Wh- Where's this coming from?!" Komaru yelped, definitely awake now as she sat up.

"Nowhere," Touko said.

"Toukooo," Komaru whined, pushing back and forth on her shoulder, gaining an irritated glare when Touko sat up. "You can't just ask something like that out of the blue! And I've already told you... that I don't have any... experience."

She looked embarrassed and Touko had to resist rolling her eyes. "I don't have time to remember every little dumb thing you say to me."  _A lie._

"But I remember everything you've told me!" Komaru said, sounding offended.

"What? Really?" she asked.

"Yep! Like-" Touko slapped her hand over Komaru's mouth before she could say anything embarrassing.

"I don't need you to repeat it. And I guess I might have been lying about not remembering, bu-" She shrieked, taking her hand away. "Did you just  _lick me_?"

Komaru pouted -  _like she was the one who got to be upset about that_. "You weren't letting me talk."

"For good reason," Touko grumbled.

She smiled, reaching to take Touko's hands in her own. Touko didn't stop her. "And silly, you don't have to lie about remembering everything. We're the bestest of best friends so that's what we do."

"Wh- Who said I wanted to be your best friend?" Touko muttered. "Besides, bestest isn't even a word."

"Me! So you're stuck with me forever!" Komaru said, ignoring her last comment.

Touko turned away stubbornly. "I guess that's okay for now."

"For now?" Komaru asked, tilting her head slightly with the question.

"Yeah, for now. So get some sleep and stop bothering me," she said, taking her hands back and hiding under the blanket.

Komaru giggled as she joined her, close enough that their noses were almost touching. For once, Touko was able to fall asleep before Komaru stole the blanket away, although when she woke up the next morning she woke up shivering to see Komaru tangled in red string and the  _entire_ blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> local writer procrastinates f/f fic to write a different f/f fic, what a freakin' surprise.
> 
> But yeah, I finished playing UDG last week and I've had this idea and Another One bouncing around in my head for a while. Now that I've publicly said I have another fic idea I probably won't actually get to writing it for like three years but it's fiiiine.
> 
> This probably has mistakes in it but I can't be bothered proof-reading right now.


End file.
